Fearful Tears
by Innusurri
Summary: He brought her so much pain, and now... Just read to find out. Okay, so this was originally not gonna be a story on here, but instead a part of a book I'm writing, which it will be. But I figured, what the heck? Tell me what you think!


Fearful Tears

Disclaimer—I own nothing of the series I am writing about.

Chapter 1

Whisper

She could deal with the pain. She could. He only left her because he didn't love her anymore… right? That wasn't it. His words echoed in her mind, "It's over. I can't be with you anymore." She heard the words repeat, over and over again. She hated that. Couldn't she get a second chance? Her heart ached, with every breath. She needed to live on. Every time she got close to ending her life, she put down the knife and took a deep breath. She needed to live. She couldn't die.

"Hey… Answer the door, I know you're in there." Her best friend said. She refused. Her friend walked in anyway.

"Come on, we can go to the clubs, find some guys…" The girl said.

"I don't need a guy, all I want is him. He'll come back…" She whispered. Her friend ended up giving up and leaving. She sat in the chair, staring blankly as the television flashed in front of her, going through shows and shows, as she sat there, replaying the memories…

"I love you. I love you so much. I promise never to leave you." He whispered into her ear. She smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you too." She felt him squeeze her and swing her around. "I love you so much more then you love me." She whispered to him. She heard a chuckle.

No, you don't, I've always loved you more. We've been going out for two years now. My love for you has grown, so much more then from when I first said it." He said to her. She smiled.

"But you don't know how much I love you." She pointed out, touching his nose with her finger. He chuckled.

"Good point." He said, as he let go of her, she stepped back and spun on one foot in circles. He smiled and caught her as she tumbled off her foot and fell. "You shouldn't do that. It's dangerous." He chuckled as he saw her bewildered expression.

"Aww, but it's fun!!" She said, smiling at him as she stepped back and did it again. She heard him sigh and stopped. "Sorry." She said, as she walked off. He gazed up and followed her.

"I have to tell you something." He said, the girls eyes lit up. He smiled softly.

"What is it?" She asked, as she saw his expression become pained. He looked away. She didn't understand.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." He said to her. "I've been lying to you for awhile. I've never loved you." He said, as he looked her square in the eye. She felt her heart snap, then break. She didn't understand. Then it clicked into her head.

"Oh… I see…" She said, as she gazed towards the ground. She felt dead inside. She looked at him, then past him. "I guess I'll go then." She mumbled, as she walked past him, she walked to her car, got inside and drove home. When she got to her apartment, she went inside, never saying a word as she unsnapped the necklace, the one he had given her, and took it off. She peered down at it, realizing it didn't feel right without it around her neck. She had worn it for two years, a little less. She put it back around her neck, snapping the clasp as she looked around her apartment.

Everything felt dull.

She gazed at her computer, and ended up on messenger. A message popped up. Her best friend, the conversation went like…

(Best friend) Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- Hey, what's up?

(Her) Silence Cries --- Nothing much.

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- What'cha doing?

Silence Cries --- Nothing, sitting here thinking about things.

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- What are you thinking about?

Silence Cries --- Nothing important, what are you doing?

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- Umm… nothing, just bored. Can I come over for a bit?

Silence Cries --- Yeah sure.

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- Okay, let me tell him that I'll be going over there.

Silence Cries --- Who's him?

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- Your boyfriend silly!

Silence Cries --- Oh… okay. Talk to you when you get here then.

Twenty-four hours in a day, twenty-four beers in a case. Coincidence? I think not --- Yep, later.

Silence Cries --- Later.

After she had gotten off the computer, she went and sat down, staring at the television before she turned it on, and stared at the screen. Something must have went on. A few hours later her friend came over.

"Hey. We can go clubbing." Her best friend said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He told me that you broke up. Is anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all." She faked a smile. "He just broke up with me because he doesn't love me anymore. I can handle this, he'll come back… I only want him. No matter how he hurts me, I only want him…" She whispered. Her friend sighed and left soon after.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She said as she left. And sure enough, every day after that, her best friend came over, and always asked how she was… and she always replied the same way. But one day…

"I can't take this!" She screamed out as she threw the phone at the wall, shattering it. She threw a glass plate and it hit the wall and shattered. "God I'm a mess!" She sobbed. "He's not coming back… is he?" She questioned herself as she collapsed to the ground and cried. All the emotions she had been hiding had come back to her. "Why? Why isn't her coming back? Wasn't I good enough? Wasn't I?" She asked herself.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed. She walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face and dried it off. The knocking was persistent. She sighed. "Coming!" She shouted as she walked to the door and opened it. There stood her neighbor.

"What was all the racket?" She asked, concerned.

"Just broke a plate." She said, "Then I got frustrated and threw the phone at the wall. Sorry for bothering you." She apologized again.

"Why are your eyes red dear?" The neighbor asked.

"Just was washing my face and trying to clear my head." She replied casually. "But I got to clean up the mess and fix the phone. Thanks for being concerned, sorry again. Bye." She said, as she closed the door and went to clean up the plate. She picked up the shards and looked at them. She put one to her neck and pressed at it.

A knock at the door was heard through the quiet room and she dropped the shards. She felt a drop of blood roll down her neck, and she went to get a rag, as she cleaned off her neck and washed the blood from her hands, she sighed. She answered the door, and there stood him. Her heart stopped.

"What do you want?" She asked, as she placed a band-aid on her neck to cover the wound. He peered at her neck then looked in her eyes. "What do you want?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry." He said softly to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked, her voice gentle as she looked at the ground. She felt arms around her.

"I never wanted to break up with you." He whispered. "I wanted to ask you something else, to tell you something else. I never wanted to break up. I just wondered what you would say if I did break up with you… and then I was surprised when she said to me, "You guys broke up?" when we were talking on messenger. I never knew you hadn't told her. I though you would. I'm sorry. I love you. Please say something." His voice trembled throughout his chest. He was upset.

"It's been a year." She said softly, pushing him away as she never looked up. "You could have told me an hour after you said it, two minutes, a minute, a second after you said it. You'll been with other girls by now, flirting and making your way into their hearts." He interrupted.

"I haven't been with anyone else." He said. She shook her head. "I swear to you, I have not been with anyone else. How could I be with someone else, when I can't stop loving you? You who took my faults, my defects." He questioned. "The only person I can ever love is you." He whispered to her.

She pushed him towards the door. "Leave." She said, "I can't stand these lies. I've been waiting for a year. How can I know that you're speaking the truth?" She asked, as she shoved him towards the door. He looked at her, then he looked at the floor, where he saw shards of glass, scattered around. "How can I be with you now… when I've been dying for a whole year? How can I love you when it hurts so much now? How can I ever trust you again? When you said you wanted to break up, my heart broke… no, shattered. I couldn't feel anymore. I couldn't live anymore. I've tried so many times, just to die. But I can't. I can't stop living. I have so much to live for!" She shouted as she continued shoving him towards the door.

She was stepping on glass, but she didn't care. "You're hurting yourself." He whispered at her.

"I don't care! Leave!" She shouted, shoving him away when he took a step forward.

"No." He said, she looked up, shocked. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why. Why would you believe I didn't love you?" He asked, as he stepped closer. She couldn't speak as she gazed up at him, eyes full of shock and pain.

"You told me you didn't love me." She said, avoiding his eyes. She felt all the emotions again, the pain, the hurt, the anger, sadness, everything. Her shoulders shook. "Why wouldn't I believe you, when all you tell me is true? You told me to believe you so I did. Why wouldn't I believe you when you told me you didn't love me anymore?" She asked, as tears fell down her face.

Arms wrapped around her. "I love you. I swear I never stopped loving you. I wanted you to tell me I was lying, that I did love you. I wanted you to say that you still loved me, even if I didn't love you! But I still loved you when you walked out of my house, when you got in your car and drove off. I wanted to go after you! I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, how much I wanted to be with you. I wanted to hug you, to kiss you and tell you that I couldn't live without you. I wanted to call your apartment, your cell phone, anything, just so I could hear your voice and tell you I was lying to you. I love you, why can't you believe me?!" He questioned in exasperation.

No words came to her, so silence stretched. She shoved him away again. "Get out! Leave! Go!" She shouted. "Go live your life and date other girls! I don't care anymore! You can do wh-" She was cut off when he covered her mouth with him hand. She stared up at him, glaring at him as she tried getting free of his grasp. He stared down into her eyes, seriousness crossing over him.

"I can't do that. I love you, only you." He said, as he removed his hand, he pulled her to him, tilting her head upwards, he kissed her gently. She was crying now, and she tried to pull away, and did, until he grabbed her again. "Do you always believe what you hear? Would you believe me if I told you that I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, because I'm drawn to you… I need to be with you. I love you, I swear it." He kissed her again after his short speech. She sobbed and closed her eyes as he kissed her. When he let her go she pulled away and ran into her room, the bathroom was connected to it, so she went into the bathroom, locked it's door, and locked her bedroom door.

As she sat on her bed, removing the glass that was embedded in her feet slowly, throwing them into the trash can. A few minutes later she heard the vacuum running. She lay down and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. After awhile, the vacuum shut off, and the door was jimmied open. He saw her asleep on her bed, and covered her up with her blanket. He kissed her forehead and held her hand, as she was asleep. He kissed it, whispering into her ear. "I love you…" before he left the room and lay on the couch, falling asleep. He had cleaned the glass up and fixed her phone for her. He couldn't believe she didn't believe him…

Well? How is it so far? People have to guess who the people are? I personally like this story, because it was based off a dream I had. I like this story. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L8r days


End file.
